Graham County, North Carolina
Graham County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population is 7,993. Its county seat is Robbinsville6. Graham County is one of the four dry counties in North Carolina, along with Clay, Mitchell, and Yancey. History The county was formed January 30, 1872, from the northeastern part of Cherokee County. It was named for William A. Graham, United States Senator from North Carolina (1840-1843) and Governor of North Carolina (1845-1849). Law and government Graham County is a member of the regional Southwestern Commission council of governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 781 km² (302 sq mi). 756 km² (292 sq mi) of it is land and 25 km² (10 sq mi) of it (3.16%) is water. Townships The county is divided into three townships: Cheoah, Stecoah, and Yellow Creek. Adjacent Counties *Swain County - north and east *Macon County - southeast *Cherokee County - south *Monroe County - west *Blount County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 7,993 people, 3,354 households, and 2,411 families residing in the county. The population density was 11/km² (27/sq mi). There were 5,084 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (17/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 91.91% White, 0.19% Black or African American, 6.84% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.13% from other races, and 0.76% from two or more races. 0.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 27.6% were of American, 15.1% Irish, 12.7% English, 10.6% German and 5.1% Scots-Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 97.7% spoke English and 1.3% Cherokee as their first language. There were 3,354 households out of which 27.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.80% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.10% were non-families. 26.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.82. In the county the population was spread out with 22.00% under the age of 18, 7.30% from 18 to 24, 25.20% from 25 to 44, 27.50% from 45 to 64, and 18.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 95.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,645, and the median income for a family was $32,750. Males had a median income of $24,207 versus $18,668 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,237. About 14.40% of families and 19.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.30% of those under age 18 and 20.40% of those age 65 or over. Trivia *The county is the birthplace of country music legend Ronnie Milsap *Robbinsville in Graham County is the closest town to the Tail of the Dragon with 318 curves in 11 miles of US 129. It is popular with motorcylists and sports car enthusiasts. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deals_Gap%2C_North_Carolina Cities and towns *Lake Santeetlah *Robbinsville See also * [[Wikipedia:USS Graham County (LST-1176)|USS Graham County (LST-1176)]] Category:Graham County, North Carolina Category:Counties of North Carolina